Souta Hatate
Souta Hatate is a transfer student who has the ability to see the fates of people in the form of flags atop their heads, and thus can "break" (change the fate of) them with his actions. Several weeks prior to the start of the series, he is a sole survivor from a sinking cruise ship Premium Anberial. During the cruise he acquires his precognitive abilities from a girl named Sakura who plays a chess-like game with him. He becomes a loner but eventually opens up to his classmates. He lives in the Quest Dorm with many beautiful girls. Later he discovers he is a Bladefield family member, Nanami's younger brother and Hakua's older brother, thus revealing his name to be Souta Bladefield, though he doesn't believe it. Personality Although he has a fun personality he avoids making friends with others due to a trauma he experienced in a ship submergence accident. He likes making jokes with a serious face. Character Overview He has the ability to visualize "flags" for future events and helps people with that ability. As seen where he saved Nanami from a truck and saved Akane from dying by kissing her. He got these powers in a game of chess against a young girl named Sakura, they had agreed that the loser would have to obey the request of the winner. After Souta lost and got these powers she said that in return he must arrive at the truth of this world and after he arrives at the truth of this world she will come again and they will battle again. One day he gets a strange letter which tells him to find princess, knight, magician, clergy and the shinobi and that the sword and magic will raise the first flag. After that the dead flag raises above his head. After he gave up hope of breaking the flag and didn't know what do anymore he realised that maybe the princess, knight, magician, clergy and shinobi were the girls from the dorm. After that Ruri started acting weird she asked if Souta wanted to go to the other side of the world. She then said 'The first door that is opened by four heroes hoist the king's flag. It is connected to the other side of the world, where people who can tear away the darkness within the king's flag awaits.' Souta reaches the conclusion that if he goes to the other side of the world he can cancel the dark flag, so that's why someone asked to find the princess, knight, magician, clergy and shinobi and when he asked if Sakura was connected to this Ruri said that he needed a code to know that, he is then shown a project hologram by Ruri. Souta saw Nanami as the knight, Akane as the magician and Ruri as the shinobi and an unknown person as the clergy. Nanami told him that he was the kings flag and then they opened the first door. There they saw a part of Souta's past. Souta was there with Sakura and after Sakura said that if he can arrive at the secret of this world the ship he was in was suddenly engulfed by flames. He was desperate to escape and he didn't have time to think about Sakura. When he was escaping he saw for the first time the dead flags on peoples heads and the only one who didn't have a death flag was Souta himself and then the hologram stopped. After that he thinks that the keys to open the doors are gathered at the quest dormitory, so he needs to win the sport festival because otherwise the dorm will close down and in order to win he needs to raise the flags on everyones head and he needs the help of Ruri to do that. On the day of the Sport festival he acted really nice to everyone to raise the victory-flags on everyones head. During the last event they sadly lost, but the higer-ups said that they had enough points to earn second place and that is enough to win the mvp. A couple days later after the festival and after they went to the beach. Souta talks with Mei about her powers. Mei’s powers are limited, while Souta apparently has the power to change the fate of the entire world. This is because Souta’s powers were given to him directly by the “Sacrament” herself or rather, Sakura, the girl he met on the cruise ship.Mei is a member of the Council Seven, who are tasked with maintaining the order of the world. She is also tasked with watching over Souta so he doesn’t throw the world out of balance with his powers. When Souta questions what this means, Mei takes Souta to alternate universes. Eventually, Souta lands in a universe where Miyuki, is actually Souta’s great-granddaughter in that world. After rescuing her from a burning cruise ship, Miyuki becomes the main character of that world, and Souta is whisked back to his own world. Unfortunately, the death flag begins to take over Souta’s body, and he starts coughing up blood. This causes Mei to try to break the death flag with her own hands. She’s unable to break it, but at least manages to stop it temporarily. However, Sakura soon appears and erases Mei’s flag powers and memories relating to flags, saying that the truth of the world is something Souta must find out on his own. Summer vacation is almost over and before they were about to go back to Japan. Souta is greeted by Zero, the leader of the Council Seven. She tells him a tale of a boy who sacrificed his life to save two princesses, and became a flag. Souta realizes right away that the tale is suspiciously similar to the events of his own life, and is thrown into a deep despair. Zero leaves him to muse about what she’s told him. The festival is starting and Souta and Nanami ran into a stange girl and later on find out that she is the idol Serika. It is revealed Souta helped her in the past when she was crying and told her she had a success flag but she didn't know his identity and calls him the Purple Flagman due to his hoodie. But later on he tells Nanami that that day he was trying to kill himself, but when he saw Serika he wanted to do something good before ending his life and after helping her he couldn't kill himself anymore. Durig the final day of the festival he realizes that Serika is the bard. During the concert, Souta's power increases once more, and the time freezes up. No. 0 appears and tells Souta that he should not be in the world, or the world will be destroyed. So, despite Souta had promised the Quest Dorm members to dance with them, he breaks the promises and uses his power to make everyone forgets about him. Nanami, unaffected by Souta's power, is the only person who is able to remember Souta. In the servers, Souta desperately fights the Angelus Gemini in order to protect his world and his friends by placing "Death Flag" upon his enemies. When Souta was really tired from the battling, the Quest Dorm members came and saved him. The girls fight the Angelus Gemini, while Souta wonders why they came, feeling he has nothing to give them in return. Akane assures him that's not true, and eventually proffeses her love for him before she goes to fight. The Premium Ambriel absorbs the remaining creatures to charge a final attack, while Souta regains memory of his past as he tries to stop the attack. It is revealed that he once knew Akane, Kikuno, Megumi, Rin and Nanami at one point, but due to an accident, Souta chose to have a little girl, known as Laplace's Demon take their death flags and have them formed on him so they would survive. The price being the girls were to lose their memories of the event, and Souta and the girls were to forget having ever met each other while Souta despaired his life. Back in the present, Souta then uses his full power against the Premium Ambriel, and while his strength alone is not enough, he manages to destroy it with the help of the other girls coming and aiding him. During this time his death flag breaks. Souta then wakes up in the real world, where Number 0 speaks to him about the state of things and the truth about Sakura and Laplace's Demon. She also says that he was in an accident before he enrolled at a school, so she merged his conscious with many virtual worlds. Before she leaves, she states that the time he spent in the virtual world was but a flash in reality, hence nobody else shares his memories of it, including Nanami who dived into the virtual world to save him. Later, Souta comes across Quest Dorm and finds Akane there. After saving her from falling through the floor, Akane remembers him again. Later on Christmas, Souta spends times with his friends and despite several embarrassing situations he ends up enjoying himself. He then personally spends time with everyone with crazy results especially with Akane and Serika (who finds out he is the Purple Flagman). At the end, while spending time with Nanami, the other girls (and Megumu) fall out the doorway after eavesdropping on them with various reasons. He shrugs this off and helps them up while wishing them a merry Christmas causing a majority of them to blush. They all wish him a merry Christmas. Category:Characters Category:Male